All I Want (For Lurlinemas) Is
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: Despite the title, this is not exactly a Lurlinemas story. The days between Lurlinemas and New Year's Eve are always busy, because everyone needs to prepare for the Great Grand New Year's Eve Ball at Glinda's palace. But this year, everything is even more special... Fiyeraba, of course, and some other stuff.
1. Adventure

**Hi again!**

**So, you might think that this will be another unfinished story, but surprise, surprise! This is actually a finished story. It might be kind of messed up, but I thought I'd still give you your belated Christmas/New Year present.**

**I want to dedicate this story once again to Maddy, you all know who she is, of course, but in case you've missed that part, she's the one and only Ultimate Queen of Cliffies. And yes, I intend to read, maybe write, some more stories and catch up with all your stuff.**

**Well, that's it, I guess. Have fun reading this six-chapter story! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own any part of Wicked. :(**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adventure<strong>

Let me tell you a story about an extraordinary couple and another extraordinary couple. I never really was a reader like my wife, but maybe that was because I had never learned how to read. My father had, however, taught me how to tell a good story. He used to tell me a lot of stories, every Wednesday I'd come to the stables and every evening I'd fall asleep hearing his voice, his lips never stopped moving before my thoughts drifted far away.

But this story is not about me and my father. No, this story is about a Prince, a lazy Prince and a Witch. Two witches actually, a good one and a wicked one. Glinda, the Good Witch of the North or the South and Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. The Prince's name was Fiyero. But let's not rush, let's begin the story. Even though I couldn't read or write, someone special taught me to do so, and to honor this person I'm writing down this special story. Please excuse any mistakes I might make, I'm still learning.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, I think that all I'll ever want is defeating the Wizard…" Elphaba said with mild shock of realization in her face.<p>

"I thought all you ever wanted was me?" her listener chuckled.

"Not funny, Yero."

"_I_ thought it was."

They sat in the tremendous library of one of Fiyero's castles. It was one of those days on which Elphaba would want to do so many things, but didn't know where to begin and on which Fiyero just wanted to do nothing but sit and relax with his true love, Elphaba Thropp, the former Wicked Witch of the West, but now his fiancée and one of Oz' most beloved figures. One of those days on which Elphaba would've loved to fight persons like the evil witch Madame Morrible, who wasn't there to fight anymore, because she might have already been killed. Just a regular day on which Elphaba wondered if she'd go visit her friend Glinda, but didn't see the fun in doing that because there would be no one to stop her, which was wonderful, but exactly the point, it wasn't exhilarating enough.

"What's the problem, Fae?" The Prince looked at his fiancée. This, this life, was all he'd ever wanted for her. A life in peace is what she deserved, but now that she had it, she didn't seem so happy.

"You see, I've always lived my life as a villain. And this, living my life as, well, a princess, I'm just having a hard time to get used to that." That wasn't a lie, but she wasn't completely honest with him and herself and she was painfully aware of that.

"As a villain? Is that how you see your former self?"

"It's just so boring," the Witch stated, ignoring the Prince's words, ignoring her real problem.

"Boring?" Fiyero gaped at her. "Are you kidding?"

"Come on Fiyero, let's go do something different, something heroic. Let's leave this life be and start a new chapter. Let's go defeat the Wizard!"

Well, there she had found it, a reason to do something not as dangerous as it seemed. True, the Wizard was still in Oz, somewhere, but with no magic, thus forming no danger to the land. Or maybe I'm going too fast here. The Wizard and Madame Morrible used to be working together, the evil Witch's power and the Wizard's brains seemed like a perfect combination. Our Wicked Witch, Elphaba, discovered that the Wizard was a fraud, a long time ago. She wanted to reveal the truth but was declared a wicked witch, that's where the villain part came from. But I'm being messy, as always. Let's continue, because the Prince didn't seem so enthusiastic about Elphaba's plan at first.

"Wait, you want to go chase after an old imbecile man the day after Christmas?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

Okay, maybe it wasn't _just_ a regular day.

"Yeah, exactly. See it as our little adventure." Elphaba smiled broadly into the flames of the fireplace.

"Uh…"

"Look Fiyero, I know you're a prince, a lazy one, but aren't you a real prince charming? Don't you want to be a hero, a courageous man? If I am to be a princess, can't you at least accept to try out my old way of living? Please?"

"Oh, don't give me that look! Did Glinda teach you that?"

"Maybe. So, is that a 'yes'?"

The 'lazy' Prince made a face but nodded. "Alright then, your wish is my command."

"Yes! Yes, I knew you'd come with me!" Elphaba exclaimed before throwing herself in his arms, kissing him gratefully.

* * *

><p>And so on that not so regular day on which there was no villain, other than an old imbecile man without magic, to fight, an extraordinary couple left their castle to find some adventure, to do some heroic things and to be courageous. Some fun and distraction wouldn't hurt, but Elphaba also knew that she couldn't run for her feelings forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Very merry very belated Lurlinemas and a Wicked New Year everyone! Xxx<strong>


	2. Something To Wear

**Something To Wear**

But as you see, that wasn't the end of the story, given this new chapter. Besides, it was only a few days before New Year's Eve, and everyone knew what that meant. Or at least, everyone in Oz knew what that meant. Exactly, it meant that it was almost the time of the year in which the Great Grand New Year's Eve Ball at Glinda's palace was held. Yes, that's right, Glinda the Good Witch of the North or the South, or your Goodness.

* * *

><p>"Guillermo, Guillermo!" An alarming screech emerged from the Good Witch's chambers.<p>

"Your Goodness, is everything alright?"

"No! Just look at me. What do you see?"

"A beautiful woman and an overly full wardrobe?" Guillermo, the servant, tried.

"No Guillermo, no! I am looking horrendible and I have _nothing _to wear!" Glinda sank down on her pink sofa and heaved a deep sigh.

That's right, it wasn't only the time of the year in which the Great Grand New Year's Eve Ball at Glinda's palace was held, it was also the time of the year in which Glinda would feel horrendible and in which she would have nothing to wear. And it was the time of the year in which Guillermo, the servant, would have to make sure Glinda didn't have to worry anymore. Whatever it was between the two, they made quite an extraordinary couple.

"Oh your Goodness, please don't cry. You wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful face of yours with tears, would you?

"No I wouldn't. And please, call me Glinda, Guillermo. It's not like I call you your Servantness."

The servant smiled and took a step towards the immense wardrobe, in which, according to miss Glinda the Good, nothing to wear was.

"If you'll allow me."

It was that time of the year in which Guillermo would pick Glinda a dress and in which Glinda always would claim to have never seen it before, then smile broadly at the servant as she told him she loved the dress and hug him, without hurting the dress, of course.

"Why does this always have to go wrong?" the blonde woman, more a girl now, wailed. "All I want is looking great and a perfect dress! It's not that difficult."

"What about this one?" Guillermo showed his mistress a dress, made of the finest linen. It had a creamy kind of white color and was, like almost all the dresses in the wardrobe, strapless.

"Can I see it?" Glinda stared at the dress for a moment. "I've never seen that one before. Oh, it's like magic!" the Good Witch giggled as she waved her hand to create some colorful bubbles.

Oh, and the time of the year in which Glinda would use any random moment as an excuse to create the bubbles she so loved.

"I love it, Guillermo, it's wonderful!" She hugged him tightly, but, of course, very careful not to harm the dress. "What would I do without you?"

"Yeah," Guillermo chuckled. "What would you do without me? Eat pink colored strawberry ice cream and make bubbles?"

"Probably," Glinda smiled.

It was the time of the year in which a lot of things happened at the palace. The time of the year I for one loved the most. Christmas was just behind and everyone was already preparing for the Great Grand New Year's Eve Ball at Glinda's palace. The only time of the year life was truly peaceful. And this year you could feel the happy moods in the air, the nature in the Emerald Central Park breathed relief. Because you must know that it hadn't always been like that. A long time ago, when my grandfather wasn't even born, there had been peace before, but in the last centuries peace was very rare.

"There was a time that the Wizard and Madame Morrible reigned," a female servant mumbled.

"That's right Manda, a time divided in three periods," Glinda said all too cheerfully, while brushing her hair and looking into the huge mirror in front of her. "The Relatively Peace Period, The Animal Prosecutions Period and The Wicked Witch of the West Terror Period."

"You don't seem to have a problem naming those times, your Goodness."

"I don't."

"But why, your Goodness?" Manda wondered.

"Because," the Good Witch begin as she grabbed her beauty case, "It's not so terrifying anymore. Of course, those times were horrendible. But now that we're under the reign of Glinda the Good, there's no reason to be afraid. Doesn't that just sound lovely?"

"It does," the servant said with a mild smile on her face.

* * *

><p>As you see, this time of the year there was no trace of evil to detect. There was only joy in the hearts of the Ozians. And as Glinda took all the time to prepare for the Great Grand New Year's Eve Ball at her palace until everything was just perfect, because she had only so much as five days left, Elphaba and Fiyero were still wandering through the woods.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not per se asking you to leave a review, but I do like some. :P<strong>


	3. Courageousness

**Courageousness**

Both Elphaba and Glinda had attended the Shiz University. Together with others, including prince Fiyero, they made quite a close group of friends. Back then, I worked at the university as gardener. My father barely earned enough for us to eat, so I worked, too. My mother died when I was only four. I always loved to observe this special group of people, but never dared to approach them.

One day, when the so called Relatively Peace Period came to end, one of Shiz University's most honored teachers, Dr. Dillamond, was taken away. This because he was a Goat. Yeah, a talking goat, which made him a Goat. In Oz you could find all kinds of living creatures, among them were talking animals, Animals. Sometime after the Wizard had arrived, he had declared the Animals a national threat. No one knew why, but neither did anyone dare to protest. Anyways, on that same day the men, that had taken Dr. Dillamond away, came back, carrying a cage with a Lion cub. I don't know what exactly had happened, but somehow Elphaba and the Prince secretly freed the cub. It was only then, when I found the cub shaking in the bushes exactly in the same place where the Prince had left it, that I knew the Lion couldn't survive on his own.

* * *

><p>"Shh, Yero. Did you hear that?" Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's arm and dragged him off the road.<p>

"What?" the Prince responded.

As they looked across the road, they saw the bushes move slightly. "I-I'm not aflaid, I'm a coulageous L-Lion…"

Elphaba, already tired of waiting, stepped back on the road and removed the bushes, from which they'd heard the voice, with one careless gesture.

A shaking Lion was revealed. "I-I'm not aflaid! I-I'm a coulageous L-Lion."

"Leo?" the Prince asked, eyeing the Lion up and down.

"H-how do you know my name?" The Lion looked slightly bewildered at the couple. "I-I'm not aflaid! S-stand back, both of you."

Yeah, I know, naming a Lion Leo, not very original. But I never meant to keep him, I just took care of him for a few years. My father and I lived in an little wooden cottage in a forest near a stream. It was unknown to men and thus kind of peaceful. I tried to teach the scared Lion some words, but he was already too much behind that he'd always have trouble pronouncing some words. The only thing I sternly told him to remember was 'I owe my life to Elphaba and the Prince', which sounded something like, 'I-I owe my life to E-Elfabla and the P-Plince'.

"Leo, it's me, the Scarecrow," the Prince smiled.

Oh, I forgot to tell, but in The Wicked Witch of the West Terror Period, Elphaba might've accidentally turned Fiyero into a scarecrow. Luckily for him, it wore off eventually.

"F-Fiyelo?"

"Fiyelo? Wait, you two know each other? Okay…"

"Leo," Fiyero laughed as he hugged the happy, less-scared Lion. "Elphaba, this is Leo, the Lion I met, I told you about. Leo, this is Elphaba, the _former_ Wicked Witch of the West and my fiancée. So no need to be afraid."

"O-okay, nice to meet you E-Elfabla. I-I owe my life to you and the P-Plince."

"I see," Elphaba smiled. "Who taught you that?"

"M-my adoptive fathel. Y-you'le human again, Fiyelo?"

"Yeah, it kind of wore off."

"Wait, are you the Lion cub?" Elphaba said thoughtfully, more to herself than to the Lion.

"I-I w-was a Lion cub, yes. I-if that's w-what you mean."

"Not exactly, but never mind. Why won't you tag along? We're about to defeat the Wizard."

"T-the W-Wizard? H-he's long gone."

"He is?" Elphaba looked at Fiyero, who shrugged.

"Y-yes, but I know someone, who might need your help. T-the Tin Man."

"Boq?" the Prince asked.

"I-if he's a tin man, then yes. C-come, I'll lead the w-way!" The Lion said as he began to walk ahead of the couple.

* * *

><p>It was the third day of their journey when Elphaba and Fiyero met the Lion and Elphaba wondered who had kept her Lion alive all those years. Fiyero, however, wondered about his true love. Defeating the Wizard wasn't her main goal, he knew, and now that they'd learned that the Wizard wasn't even in Oz anymore and wouldn't come back any time soon there was no goal at all, but he couldn't find what was. Maybe she wanted to set things right, but what was there to set right? And where was the courageousness Fiyero needed so much to finally ask Elphaba what exactly was wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You know where to click! ;)<strong>


	4. A True Heart

**A True Heart**

Believe me, all you'll ever want is a true heart. Now, talking about true hearts, Elphaba's is one of the truest I've ever known. You wouldn't know at first, because she's a master in keeping it safe, letting no one in, but you will see it, once you get to know her better. If she does anything with her heart, it's honest and true. When she loves you with her heart, you're a very lucky person, I can tell.

Elphaba loved her younger sister with everything she had, or maybe, her sister was everything she had. Her sister, Nessarose, was born crippled and because their mother died in childbirth and because their father was a bastard, a cruel man, Elphaba was entrusted with taking care of Nessarose practically as long as she'd live. Elphaba's love for her little sister was something not so easy to explain. It wasn't an easy love. Nessarose never really loved people the way she should and so, when Elphaba accidentally, or more because she was trying to save a life, turned Nessarose's boyfriend, who was actually forced to be her boyfriend, into a tin man, she'd lost her sister's love forever. Shortly after, Nessarose, may she rest in peace, was killed in a storm. Now this Tin Man didn't have a heart, or so he thought.

* * *

><p>"You, you stay back!" the Tin Man shouted while he stared daggers at Elphaba and the Prince.<p>

"Well, that is a good start," Elphaba said as she was facing the Tin Man.

"I-it's okay, Tiny," Leo began. "These are fliends of mine."

"Tiny. The irony," Elphaba mumbled, earning another dead-glare from the Tin Man.

The Tin Man, once a little Munchkin, was furious. "Friends?! Don't you see what you've got in front of you? You stupid Lion, that's the Wicked Witch of the West! The freak that made me a tin man in the first place and robbed me from my heart!"

"O-ol so I've been told," the Lion answered, looking conflicted.

"Boq, look, I am really sorry, but it was an accident. I was trying to save your–"

"Save your words, witch!"

"I beg you, pardon?" the Prince interrupted. "Could you please refrain from calling my fiancée a witch? I'm really disappointed in you Boq, you don't even seem to remember me."

Somehow the paths of the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Lion and a little girl had crossed and they'd been tagging along with each other, heading towards the Emerald City, hoping that the Wizard could help them with their problems. Although Fiyero, the former Scarecrow, knew better than to expect any help from the Wizard, he still did join the group, because he didn't want to be alone, or maybe more because he was still a noble person and he wanted to protect the group from any dander, which was of course a difficult thing to do, being a scarecrow. To play safe they'd decided not to tell each other their real names. Though Fiyero might had kind of broken that rule towards Leo.

"T-Tiny, it's him, the Scareclow, plince F-Fiyelo!"

"Ha! You were the Scarecrow? I knew I did recognize something back then, you brainless, lazy prince!"

"Hey! The only one around here who is allowed to offend him is me. What the hell did happen to you, Boq?"

"Are you really asking?" Boq sneered. "_You're _the one that stole my heart!"

"Actually, I didn't," Elphaba realized.

"What?"

"This spell, I cast, only made sure you wouldn't _need _your heart. It made sure you wouldn't die. That doesn't mean you lost your heart…"

"Huh?" The Prince looked puzzled.

"Shh, listen."

And indeed, upon hearing Elphaba's words, they all clearly heard a firm heartbeat coming from the Tin Man's chest. But it sounded like something was wrong and suddenly the Tin Man sank to the ground.

"What's happening to me? What have you done?!" Boq panicked.

"Nothing," Elphaba said with wide eyes. "You're turning human again…"

"Ah!" Boq let out a bone-chilling scream as his human hand clutched his chest. "My heart, it feels like it's shrinking!"

"W-what's happening to him?" Leo asked in shock. "C-can't you do anything about it?"

Elphaba slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Leo, but sadly I cannot."

Fiyero took Elphaba in his arms as she hid her face in his shoulder, because the sight of Boq dying was quite awful. He worried, because he knew she'd blame herself for what was happening, even though they both knew it wasn't her fault.

"We should go back home," Elphaba said softly after they'd buried their old friend.

"Yeah, maybe. Or we could head straight to Glinda's palace. It's only a few hours form here, so we should be there in time before tomorrow's ball," Fiyero mooted.

* * *

><p>And as our friends continued their journey, changing destiny, namely Glinda's palace, I was already there. Unaware of the fact that I'd finally see my Lion son, or however you'd name that, again. But like I mentioned before, something was still off and Fiyero couldn't quite put his finger on it. Elphaba, however, could, but she was afraid. Maybe Glinda could give her some advice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Still having fun reading? :)<strong>


	5. You

**You **

Maybe, for all of you, an explanation about Boq's death is in place. The spell, that had turned Boq into a tin man in the first place, was supposed to save his life. Eventually, the spell would wear off, just as it did with Fiyero. But spells are complicated and a transformation back to human could only succeed on some conditions. For Fiyero it was acknowledging that he, in fact, had some brains and that he'd use them in advance. For Boq it was more complicated. Only someone with a true heart would survive the transformation back. And over the time, Boq's heart was so full of hatred, that it was too late for him.

* * *

><p>"Elphie!"<p>

"Oh dear Oz," Elphaba groaned and rolled her eyes as her blonde friend pulled her in a tight hug.

"I was wondering when you'd come. What have you been doing all the time?" Glinda looked at her raven-haired friend in expectation.

"Uhm, defeating the Wizard?"

"Oh silly! Don't you know? Right after you, uh, killed you yourself, I sent the man away. Together with that Dorothy girl."

"I figured as much. It's good to see you, Glin." Elphaba tried a smile.

"Eh, I'll be in my own room," Fiyero interrupted.

"Hi, Fifi! You do that. We're going to have dinner together around seven!" Glinda informed. "And you miss Elphaba, I am going to give you a make-over and we're going to talk. You look horrendible!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Elphaba looked at Fiyero, rolling her eyes once more, before she followed the bubbly blonde to her chambers.

As Fiyero went to his own old room to think, Leo had been outside, wandering the gardens where I had just finished my work. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Leo all grown up. We went to my room, for I now worked and lived at the palace, and talked for a long time. Meanwhile Glinda was giving Elphaba one of her famous make-overs.

"I was wrong," Elphaba sighed as she looked in the mirror, watching her blonde friend ruin her hair. Or so she used to call whatever Glinda was doing.

"Yes, you talk. And really, you were? About what?"

"About what I thought I wanted."

"And what would that be, Elphie?"

Elphaba sighed again. "You know what happened a few days ago?"

"Duh. I was there! Fiyero proposed, you said 'yes'. It was so romantic!" Glinda said dreamily.

"I said 'yes' indeed, but the last days…" Elphaba had to fight back a single tear. "I, I almost choose loneliness and danger _over _him, Glin. Honestly, I was planning to run, not to defeat that stupid Wizard in the first place. I thought maybe me and Fiyero wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh Elphie." Glinda smiled sadly. "Why would you say such a thing? Don't you see you deserve each other? Fiyero even left–"

"Left you for me. I know, Glin. I'm just afraid that I'm not ready for this, and maybe I never will be."

"And still here you are, Elphaba. I know you, you just worry too much."

"Worrier is my second name," Elphaba joked.

"It shouldn't be," Glinda said genuinely.

And just as Glinda finished her sentence, which would've been much longer if they weren't interrupted, they heard a knock on the door. It was the ever so charming Prince. He'd lost track of time and felt hungry so he went to ask Glinda if dinner was all ready.

"Fiyero." Elphaba looked somewhat surprised.

"I'm kind of hungry. Is dinner already to be served?"

"You always think about food, Fifi! Well, we were just about to head towards the dining room," Glinda told him. She rose and helped Elphaba up as she quickly whispered into her friend's ear, "Don't be afraid, Elphie."

"Fae." Fiyero reached for her hand and waited a moment until Glinda had left the room. He took a deep breath, "Please, just be honest with me and answer this one question. Ever since I proposed, I sensed something was off. What's the matter?"

She looked him in the eyes as she whispered quietly, almost ashamed, "Yero, I'm just afraid…"

"Shh," he said, shaking his head, pulling her in his arms, for he already knew what her words meant right after they'd left her mouth. "I love you, Fae. And I understand, but I love you. And I didn't lie when I said that all I wanted for Lurlinemas was you. I know that might be frightening to you, but it shouldn't be."

"But I thought..."

"Fae, you think _too_ much," he said before he comforted her with a kiss, chasing away whatever doubts Elphaba had. "I love you."

* * *

><p>As they had dinner, I spend some more time with Leo, talking about everything that had been going on in our lives. Glinda went off to bed early, for tomorrow was the Great Grand New Year's Eve Ball at, well, her palace.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ready for the last chapter? ;)<strong>


	6. A Happy New Year

**Hi,**

**I want to thank all of you for reading, or skipping through, this story. Whatever you guys did, I hope you enjoyed it! If not, you can still leave a review. :D**

**I'm going to stay a little low again, since school is kind of an important thing. And as you might already know, I'm more of a singer so that's also what I'll be doing.**

**I really liked the idea of just posting a whole complete story in one time, 'cuz I felt kind of guilty not posting at all in a very long time. Also, the thing I love about complete stories, is that you don't have to wait for another chapter. No horrendible cliffhangers and stuff, a-hum. But that's just me. ;)**

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Happy New Year<strong>

Like I said, I wrote down this story to honor a special person. And that special person is the one and only Elphaba Thropp. She taught me how to read and write, because I took care of the Lion cub back then, but above all, she taught me some important lessons in life. Like, that status, or looks, or gender or anything really, didn't matter as long as your intentions were true and good.

The Great Grand New Year's Eve Ball at Glinda's palace was, of course, being a great success. Elphaba looked absolutely stunning and, I must mention, so did Glinda. As the new year was only a few clock ticks away, the friends sat down to spend their last moments in the old year together.

* * *

><p>"I want you to meet my friend," Glinda announced. "Guillermo, could you join us for a moment?"<p>

The servant walked in with a bottle of wine. "Is this the right one, your Goodness?"

"I think we haven't met before," Elphaba said as she raised an eyebrow. Even though he was a servant, Elphaba thought he'd quite suit her blonde friend.

"You haven't, Elphie! Fiyero did, of course," Glinda said cheerfully. "Please come sit with us, Guillermo. In your room you can find some, uh, better looking clothes.

"Really Glinda?" Fiyero laughed after Guillermo had left the room. "Now you're giving your staff make-overs, too?"

"He is already quite handsome, don't you think?" Elphaba added, looking knowingly at her blonde friend.

"Hey!" the Prince joked.

"Not as handsome as you, Yero," Elphaba reassured him.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together! I even got you a name so that everyone can ship you," Glinda announced.

"Okay, one, you're changing the subject and I know why. Two, no one needs to ship us, I like where I am right now, thank you very much," Elphaba commented dryly.

"Ship? And what would that name be?" The Prince didn't seem to get it.

"Fiyeraba, you see, from Fiyero and Elphaba. When you put your names together–"

"Yeah we got it, Glin."

"I see. And shipping, I guess it comes from worshiping or something. It just means that you really like to study a cute couple." The blonde friend seemed quite proud of her explanation.

"Study, really?" Elphaba paused for a moment. "And, uh, how is Guillinda going?"

"What, Elphie!"

"Oh, I know that look all to well, Glin." Elphaba gave her a wicked grin just before the door opened again.

"Wow," Glinda gaped at the just changed servant. "You look... Better."

Guillermo chuckled and bowed slightly, "Thank you your Goodness."

"Really, you're still referring to her as 'your Goodness'? Well, maybe _your Goodness_ wants to tell you something. Right, Glin?" Elphaba added, mischief twinkling in her eyes. There was no way she wasn't going to give Glinda a hard time about it.

"Please Guillermo, sit down first. Guys, I wanted you to meet Guillermo for a long time. He is one of my most loyal servants. He always helps me pick out my dress."

"Really?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Even when we were engaged?"

"Occasionally," Guillermo answered. "And now that I'm here, and now that prince Fiyero is here with miss Elphaba, I'd like to ask you, miss Glinda, something... I, eh, would like to ask you out."

"Like on a date?" Glinda asked a bit too excited.

"I think that that's what he meant," Elphaba smiled.

"Yes!" Glinda nodded fervently. "I mean, you don't really look like a servant, anyways, with those clothes. I knew they'd look perfect on you!"

"Why don't we let the two alone to talk, Fae?" Fiyero suggested.

"Why don't we just do that." Elphaba winked at Glinda, who just rolled her eyes.

"So," Fiyero said as they stood on a small balcony. "Any doubts left?"

Elphaba knew what he meant and shook her head. "None. You know, I might still be afraid of what bad all could happen, but I know now that there's someone who truly loves me."

Fiyero smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Elphaba wasn't finished, yet. Staring intensely in his eyes she said, "Yero, when I look into your eyes, all I ever see is love. And first, I must admit, I didn't understand what I saw. But now I realize what it is. And it still frightens me sometimes, but it also makes me very happy and grateful. You're just too good for me, and–"

"And I love you, forever. And you won't ever need to doubt that anymore, just look into my eyes," the Prince vowed, before he pulled her close to kiss her fiercely, as if he wanted to seal his words.

After they pulled away to catch their breaths, the clock announced the New Year and the fireworks began. Elphaba smiled into his eyes before she closed them once again to wish her love a happy New Year with another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Elphaba and Fiyero got married next summer and they lived happily, with now and then some little, slightly dangerous adventures, ever after. They became the Queen and King of the Vinkus and lived their days in peace. A happy ending, after all. As for me, I also did marry my true love. With the status of a ruler, it was a good thing I had learned some writing and reading. That's right, my wife is no one more than Glinda the Good.<p>

As for Leo, he started studying and even became a professor. Later, he became a teacher at the Shiz University . You can imagine that we were all very proud of him.

Rest me to wish you all a very happy, or must I say Wicked, New Year.

Yours sincerely,

Guillermo

* * *

><p><em>Elphaba smiled softly to herself as she finished reading the letter, knowing that her lessons had paid off quite well. She put the piece of parchment in her night drawer as she turned around to face her husband. "Happy New Year, Yero."<em>

_"__Happy New Year, Fae," the Prince responded before he gave her a long and loving kiss. "I love you."_

_"__I love you, too, Yero. You're all I'll ever want."_

* * *

><p><strong>Have a Wicked day! Xxx<strong>


End file.
